


What Gets Written

by Bay



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinako hands Ed and Al their mother’s journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Gets Written

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fmaficcontest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com/), prompt "Family Heirloom". I changed one sentence from the original version, lol. Thanks to sonjajade for the quick beta!

A few months before Ed’s wedding, Pinako wanted to show him and Al something from their mother. She handed him a journal, and that caused him to quirk an eyebrow. 

"Where did you find this?" Ed asked, remembering he and Al burned their house a few years ago.

"Trisha wanted me to save this until you boys are older. She kept this journal while she was pregnant with you and then Al. She wrote little letters for the both of you to read."

"I didn't know Mom had a baby journal for us.” 

Ed gazed back at the cover, noting how it looked old fashion and nothing like his alchemy journals. Curious, he opened the first page, his mother's handwriting still intact. She wrote how she and Hohenheim were excited about having a baby and would try their best to take care of him. There were other letters in which she mentioned stuff like names she and Hohenheim thought of, one of which was Edward of course, and the different baby stuff they had bought for him. He flipped through several more pages and found ones while she was pregnant with Al. It was bittersweet to hear Mom’s voice again through her writing. Behind him, his brother had been reading along silently, too. After a few minutes, Ed closed the journal on his lap. 

"Those letters are very cute," Al said, smiling. Ed nodded in agreement. 

"I thought so, too. Now, who’s going to keep it?"

He and Al exchanged gazes at one another. Ed thought his brother should keep it, but before he could respond Al faced Pinako and answered first.

"I think Ed should, him being the older brother and most likely to start a family soon."

Pinako chuckled and said, “I have to agree with you on the ‘start a family soon’ part!” 

Hearing the two talking about that made Ed's cheeks burn and he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He and Winry would have a family, eventually, but thinking about that had him flustered. 

"Are you sure about this, Al?" Ed asked when he looked back at him, his face turning serious.

"Certainly!" Al beamed.

Still uncertain, Ed’s eyes fell back to the journal. He still had his memories of his mother, but this was one of the few things she had left behind for him and Al. The journal was meant for them, anyways. Maybe his brother was right in that he should be the one to keep it. 

“All right, I’ll make sure to take good care of it,” Ed said as he offered Al and Pinako a huge grin. 

Around a year after he and Winry got married, she broke the news that she was pregnant and Ed convinced her to use his mother’s journal to write some letters for their upcoming baby. Many years later, their son Henry and his wife were expecting their first child and they passed the journal down to him. That baby journal became a family heirloom, and Ed had to thank Mom for that.


End file.
